


Pet

by Tamasha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Merlin, Canon Era, Cock Slut, Dark Arthur, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Arthur, Slavery, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamasha/pseuds/Tamasha
Summary: Arthur had always wanted to get his very own pet, but Uther had never allowed it. Now that he is of age, he decides to go out and buy one. When he sees a skinny boy with black hair and big ears, he can't resist and buys the boy to keep as his very own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written by Tamara

Ever since Arthur was a young boy, he had wanted his very own pet. Uther had always said that since he was the prince, he didn’t need to waste time on such foolish and childish things as animals. Arthur wasn’t even allowed to have toys to play with. From day one, every aspect of Arthur’s life was planned out to turn him into the most perfect king Camelot had ever seen. That was The Plan. That was Uther’s plan. Arthur's plan, however, was to live life on his own terms, and maybe become king one day. Typical. Such a cliché right? Well, when Arthur grew up, he realized he loved being prince. He could boss people around, tell them to do things for him, and he basically got whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. But he still wanted a pet.

Now that he was of age, Arthur was allowed the freedom to manage his own affairs and deal with the tradesmen as he saw fit. Arthur had had servants before. Plenty of terrible and uncoordinated servants that did the bare minimum of their work and left early for the day. They were also paid handsomely for their work, with the freedom to leave at any point. Servants were boring because Arthur couldn’t tell them exactly what to do. And now that he was older, he could buy himself a slave and a pet. He decided to get both in one go when he laid eyes on the magnificent creature they called Emrys.

Emrys.

He was a tad taller than Arthur, but he held himself poorly, so he appeared shorter. His lanky, pale limbs flailed about as he moved. He was clumsy, tripping all over himself with each step like he had learned how to walk only yesterday. His ears were completely ridiculous, sticking out of his ebony hair. However, he had a beauty about him that Arthur couldn’t ignore. He had stunning blue eyes that caught Arthur’s attention immediately as they flashed in the sunlight. The rest of the boy was just an added bonus, because truthfully it was the eyes that had sold Arthur on this particular slave. It didn’t take much bartering to get the boy into Arthur’s possession, not only because Arthur would have paid nearly any price for this particular slave, but also because Arthur was the damn prince and he could demand they hand him over for free if he wanted. But he didn’t. He wanted to keep this legal. And he wanted more than anything to  _ own _ this Emrys.

As soon as they were alone in his chambers, Arthur felt very wrong-footed. He had dreamed of bossing others around and taking advantage of his nobility, but now… now that he had exceptional power to do so, Arthur couldn't help but second guess all this. Emrys stood in the middle of the room, hugging his left arm, wearing simple cloth rags. His chest was bare and there were no boots upon his dirty feet. He looked a little miserable and lost, like he had never seen the interior of a castle before. Or the inside of any structure for that matter. Suddenly it was with great ease Arthur found himself speaking the words, “Get in the tub.”

The boy looked at him, a bit bewildered. “Sorry?” he asked.

Arthur groaned and walked to the boy, grabbing his hair. “Tub. Now.” The thick, dark locks were smooth to the touch, and Arthur didn’t want to let go. But after a solid push, the boy was stumbling forward in the direction of the washing basin. “Get in,” Arthur instructed.

Emrys did as he was told, but kept his eyes on Arthur the whole time. He was like a confused puppy, discovering the world for the first time, asking permission for everything. A strange sense of protectiveness flooded through Arthur. This was his pet. This was his own property to protect and keep all to himself. He’d keep his pet safe and warm and clean and in good health, but it would be his pet. His very own. Arthur couldn’t ignore the rush of adrenaline that idea gave him and he smirked at the boy sitting in the empty washing tub. “You are mine now, you understand that? I own you. I’m going to take care of you, but only because you are my property, and I take very good care of my things.”

The boy nodded.

“You are my pet. I will refer to you as Pet from now on, understood?”

Pet nodded.

“Good,” Arthur said decisively. Before he turned to heat some water, he thought maybe he saw a flash of relief cross Pet’s face, but Arthur ignored that and went to work by the fire.

After Arthur had filled a bucket with water and heated it over the fire long enough not to shock his pet with the cold, he then brought it over to the basin. As he set it down next to the washing tub he ordered, “Stand,” and Pet quickly obeyed. Arthur helped him out of his rags that could hardly be considered clothing, and threw them to the side. “My pet will wear only the finest of tunics.” 

Once Pet was naked, Arthur took a washcloth of his own and began scrubbing off all the dirt and grime. Every inch of him was soft and smooth; he hadn’t worked a day in his life, Arthur mused. Then Arthur cleaned lower and Pet’s member took an interest in the attention. Arthur had a terribly wicked and cruel idea. The thought was dangerous, and Arthur thought it best ignored, but it was already there, crying in the back of his head:  _ Why not? Please? _ Arthur’s own prick twitched with excitement and he was done for.

Once Pet was clean, Arthur didn’t dress him. He liked him like this: clean and soft and smooth and bare. So bare. Taking too much time to drink in the sight of his new naked pet, Arthur decided since he was prince - going to be king one day - he could do whatever the hell he wanted to do. He took a step forward, about to just take, when he realized that taking something without permission was stealing. And he didn’t want to steal. Just as he had wanted a fair trade to get Pet in his possession, Arthur also wanted a fair trade in… whatever this was.

“You are mine. You will always be mine. But I don’t want you to be unhappy, am I understood?”

Pet nodded.

“If there is anything I do that you are uncomfortable with, or anything I tell you to do that you don’t want to do, you will say ‘no’, and I promise I will stop. Do you understand me?”

For the first time since arriving, Pet looked Arthur in the eye, narrowing his own. He waited a beat too long and Arthur thought maybe he had already gone too far. Then Pet uttered the most perfect three syllables Arthur had ever heard, “Yes, Master.”

This brought a smile to Arthur’s face and he held back no more. His lips crashed to Pet’s first and it felt wrong and forced, so he pulled away. “Bed,” Arthur demanded, “now.”

Pet went to the bed and sat down right in the middle, crossing his legs. This, so far, was somehow the hottest thing Pet had done. Stalking across the room, Arthur removed his own clothes and joined Pet on the bed. He pushed Pet down and climbed over him on all fours. “All right, Pet. You are not to move at all till I tell you that you may.”

Pet didn’t nod.

“Good, boy,” Arthur said, as if he were training a dog. He reached between Pet’s legs and began stroking. To his surprise, Pet didn’t move at all, didn’t even flinch. Arthur loved the rush of empowerment when people obeyed his orders. Pet was clearly enjoying the hand job, but managed to keep himself still despite it. And that was better than any obedient servant Arthur had ever had. “You’re a well trained pet, aren’t you, boy? Aren’t you?” Those blue eyes shone just a little brighter at Arthur’s words telling him that Pet liked it. So Arthur continued to talk, hoping to break Pet into moving, but it was Arthur who broke first because watching Pet like this was too much, and his prick was filling quickly. He stopped stroking his pet and went to get some oil from his cupboard.

Pet was still in the same position when Arthur returned to the bed with the oil. Arthur got up on the bed smiling. “Pet, sit up, turn over, and raise your little arse in the air, offering yourself to me.” Pet did exactly as he was told. It wasn’t difficult for Arthur to prepare himself. Since the bath, Arthur’s interest had been growing all the while and with light encouragement, he brought himself to full hardness. The oil dripped from the bottle and fell into Arthur’s waiting hand; he massaged a generous amount onto his fingers lathering them up in preparation. Pet was still stock still and Arthur needed to fix that. “You may move, if you must, but only to further my pleasure.” Pet adjusted himself, giving Arthur even better access. This made Arthur smile. From this angle, Pet looked too flexible, and Arthur wanted to see what other positions he could get him in. But for now, this was enough, and Arthur was growing impatient.

Pet’s tight hole was warm around Arthur’s finger. He could feel every muscle contract around his finger telling him that Pet needed to relax. Arthur began petting his back, gently, shushing him and feeling the tension release with each stroke from the prince. Then Arthur began to move his finger gingerly at first. In and out. In and out. When he hit the spot that made Pet howl, Arthur smirked. There it was. Arthur kept rubbing it till Pet came all over Arthur’s bedsheets. “You are so eager, little Pet. I’m going to have to train you to come when I tell you to. For now, clean up your mess.”

Pet used his mouth to lap up what he could of his own seed while Arthur's finger was still inside of him. He was so skinny and pale, but Arthur could watch him all day if he had the time. “Stop, Pet, that’s enough,” Arthur said once he was satisfied with Pet’s obedience. Then, with his finger, Arthur started to rub that spot again and Pet moaned in disapproval, but Arthur suspected he liked the stimulation after his orgasm. So Arthur kept moving over it, like he was fingering a woman. And as he reached around to take Pet’s length in his other hand, he found he was already half-hard again. “Needy little fuck,” Arthur whispered as he snuck in another finger. Pet made a little whimpering noise which Arthur helped him through by stroking his dick more lovingly and hushing him with sweet nonsense in his deliciously big ear.

Pet started to cave, close again to coming, so Arthur stopped this with a tight squeeze and a scold, “Not so fast, my pet. I can’t have you spent while I fuck you, can I? I need you to do some of the work for me.”

Pet nodded, sucking in a strained breath. Arthur leaned over him, pouring more oil around the hole. He massaged it in as he stretched out his pet. Once assured Pet was comfortable and ready, Arthur gently pulled his fingers out. “Relax,” Arthur cooed, causing his pet to practically melt in his arms with a sigh. The weight of Pet in his arms, willing and ready, made Arthur himself needy and eager. He needed to be inside his pet. Claim him as his own. As Arthur pushed himself in, he sensed Pet's own desire for this from a light push against Arthur, allowing him in full access to his little hole.

Nothing in Arthur’s 21 years of living could have prepared him for the feeling of his very own pet, willing and needy, around him and all his own. He didn’t even have to move and it was already the best fuck of his life. Then Arthur began to pump in rhythm with his perfect little pet beneath him, moving as if he was made for Arthur’s pleasure alone. Arthur took his time working himself into Pet, loving the way he made little noises each time Arthur humped him. He wanted to make this last forever, but then his own instincts kicked in and Arthur was just as needy as Pet was the first time around. He moved faster and faster, feeling himself ram Pet into the bed harder and harder each time. Arthur came first leaving Pet to continue to hump himself into the bed, deprived of the same privilege of finishing.

It took him a beat too long to bring himself to stop Pet; Arthur liked watching him squirm and try to find relief on the fabric of the bed sheets. “Turn over,” Arthur eventually ordered. Pet obeyed quickly, but had a strained look on his face, frustrated from his denied orgasm. “You will count to one hundred, then come. Ready?”

Pet nodded.

Arthur took Pet’s member fully into his mouth in one go. As he did so, he felt the shocked breath of surprise leave Pet’s mouth and feather through his hair. As he sucked, Arthur ran his hands over Pet’s thighs, grasping every inch of him. He just needed to touch and feel his pet. If Arthur was counting he would have known that exactly 100 seconds later, Pet came. Drinking up Pet’s milk, Arthur rose with a grin. He wiped the excess cum and saliva from his mouth and wiped it across Pet’s lips. Then he pried open his pet’s lips with his finger, commanding, “suck.” Pet did as he was told. Arthur could feel himself harden for another go as Pet licked Arthur’s finger clean, looking right into Arthur’s eyes as he performed his duty.

“You will taste my seed as I come in your mouth, Pet.” Arthur moved to the headboard, relaxing against it, and bringing his arms above his head. He nodded to his penis and looked at Pet expectantly. “Go on, boy, you know you want it.”

Pet practically jumped at this, taking Arthur in like he was a starved man. His lips were just as delectable as his arsehole, Arthur decided. He could easily get used to this. Very used to it. Time seemed to stand still and speed up, all at once. Pet’s tongue worked like magic, doing nothing wrong and everything right. It took no time at all before a wave of ecstasy rushed through Arthur and he was moaning like a woman at the sensation of his pet’s tounge bringing him through his orgasm. Pet looked up at him, a bit too smug for Arthur's taste, so he pushed him to the side and said, “That’s enough, Pet.”

Arthur got out of bed and took the washcloth in his hands, the same one he used to clean his pet earlier. “Come, boy,” Arthur called to his pet. When he came, Arthur took the washcloth, with the cooling water, and cleaned them both off. He then removed the dirty sheets and threw a cover over his bare mattress. “Get on the bed,” Arthur directed, and Pet did so. Arthur followed, fluffing his pillow. “Come here, my pet.” Arthur patted the space beside him for Pet to join him in laying on his bed. 

When Pet curled up next to him, Arthur felt that rush of protectiveness again, but this time it came back tenfold. He had claimed him as his own and nothing could break the bond Arthur had formed. He wrapped an arm around his lovely new little pet and hugged him tightly. “You are mine,” he reminded him, nonsensically. 

Pet hummed, sounding happy. “Yes, Master.”

Arthur shut his eyes, realizing only now how much he liked Pet’s voice. He could get used to this, hugging his pet endlessly, listening to him speak. The fucking was nice, of course, but this… this was absolute perfection. “Did you enjoy yourself, Pet?” Arthur asked, conversationally.

“Yes, Master.”

Arthur wanted to hear his pet talk more. He wanted to get to know him. He wanted to know every detail there was to know about his new pet. “Tell me something about yourself, Pet.”

Pet didn’t respond right away and the silence filled the room. “What do you want to know?” he finally asked softly.

This question, for some reason, threw Arthur off. How could he ask for everything? How could he ever ask to know every detail about this boy in his arms if he didn’t even know the most basic of facts about the boy? Where did he come from? How did he become a slave? Had past masters treated him well? Had the boy been happy up until now? “Everything, little one, I want to know everything about you. Tell me whatever you want.”

“My name is Merlin,” the boy murmured, into Arthur’s shoulder.

That’s when Arthur’s pet turned into Merlin. Merlin. He wasn’t even Emrys. He was Merlin. Some monster had renamed him and… Arthur’s grip tightened around his pet, feeling guilty. “Merlin,” Arthur mused. He liked the taste of that on his tongue. “Merlin. Yes. You are my Merlin now.”

Merlin giggled. He giggled. That might have been the best sound Arthur’s ears would ever hear: the first time he heard Merlin’s laugh. That was the moment when Arthur realized he would absolutely keep his new pet forever. But not as his pet. As his Merlin. His. Forever and ever.

“Merlin,” Arthur asked, turning to look at him, “Will you kiss me?”

Merlin showed his brilliant smile that stretched from ear to ear. “Yes, Master,” Merlin said.

“Call me Arthur.”

“Yes, Arthur,” Merlin responded quietly. Then he sat up just enough to lightly press his lips to Arthur’s, so innocent, yet exploitative.

“You're my perfect little pet, Merlin. And I want you forever.”

Merlin nodded. “Forever I am yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I… I have nothing to say for myself.
> 
> Natasha wants to note that Tamara's attempt at dark Arthur is adorable, because he is so sweet. She just can't make him actually have a bad bone in his body. <3


End file.
